


Lend a Hand

by DisappointMe



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Do we warn for that now?, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointMe/pseuds/DisappointMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zach loses his orgasm and Chris helps him find it.  Because he’s a good friend like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from LJ.

“Whoa!” Chris cried out, all but jumping away from Zach and turning around to lay wide, surprised eyes on him. Complete with giant, gaping mouth, even. Which really wasn’t helping Zach’s situation.

“I’m sorry,” Zach wheezed out, cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of pink. “God, I’m sorry Chris, I didn’t mean, I didn’t want to…wasn’t supposed to…?”

Wasn’t supposed to what? Stab him in the ass with his throbbing erection? No, he didn’t want to do that. Well, he _did_ but only sometimes and while they were in the middle of filming scene seven eighty-one of their yet to be titled Star Trek sequel was not one of those times. This was not something he knew how to apologize for. Should he send a card? Fruit basket maybe? How does one atone for accidentally dry-humping one’s co-star? 

“Cut!” J.J. yelled over the din and hum of the equipment on the sound stage. “What happened?”

Zach flushed a deeper pink, and opened and closed his mouth in search of an answer, but Chris beat him to it. “I accidentally stepped on Zach’s toe! I mean, _really_ crushed it. He probably needs a few minutes to check it out. In his trailer.”

Zach looked over to Chris who only shrugged and smiled easily. His voice was quiet, confidential as he spoke to Zach, patting him on the shoulder, “Happens, man. I didn’t mean to be unprofessional about it, it’s just…I was surprised. I’m sorry. But you should probably go and uh, yeah. I’ll stall them for a few minutes.”

He could only nod as he all-too-convincingly limped away from the set, past the curious cast and crew, past J.J. who looked like he was a second away from calling either emergency services or legal, and out into the open air. When he was in the clear, he did a very uncomfortable power walk to his trailer, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. No sooner was he inside than his pants were around his knees and his cock was in hand. He stroked furiously, then not so furiously, and then furiously again. He thought about the hot dude from the gym, the hot dude from the bar, the hot dude from that one porno with the way-too-convincing lady with a cock and he stroked and stroked and stroked. And nothing happened.

He groaned, but it most definitely was not one of pleasure. The muscles in his forearm were cramping, his hand hurt, and his dick was chafing. He would have searched around for some lube or something, but it hardly seemed worth it anymore. He didn’t even have a chance to go to try out his go-to ultimate masturbatory fantasy that featured Chris Pine’s ass and his own dick before his disappointment in himself was making him go soft. He glared his dwindling erection to complete flaccidity before tucking himself back into his briefs and pulling his pants up. He sighed, trying really hard not to rub at his forehead in frustration – the makeup department would make his life hell – and walked over to sit back down on the couch. Gingerly, because his balls were entirely too tender these days. 

There was a knock at his trailer door and he waited a minute for the person to enter before realizing that his door was locked. He stood up and walked over to the door, pulling it open to see Chris standing there looking so perfectly Kirk that he had to smile a little bit, despite his undeniably surly mood.

“Hey,” Chris drawled, looking unwaveringly into Zach’s eyes. “Can I come in, or…?”

When Chris quickly glanced down to Zach’s crotch, he felt the beginnings of Erection of Doom #726 stirring in the pit of his stomach. He had to close his eyes and summon up images of a gory Zombie apocalypse, cystic butt acne and other equally horrific, stomach-churning images to get himself to settle. When he looked at Chris again, he didn’t quite meet his eyes, but he nodded for him to come in all the same. He wandered over and sat back down on the couch, surprised but glad when Chris didn’t plop down beside him. The proximity might have been a bit much.

“Look, Zach, if there was anything I did, if I maybe I somehow, or I don’t know, whatever. If I did anything, I’m sorry, I really am,” Chris said tone earnest, but his eyes seemed somehow smug. If it was at all possible for eyes themselves to be smug, his eyes most definitely were. 

“No, please, don’t apologize, it’s just – ” And then Chris licked his lips in that slow, deliberate, disgustingly arousing way “—it’s just, yeah, don’t worry about it.”

“It’s just what?” Chris asked, stepping a little closer to where Zach was sitting. He leaned his weight on one leg, cocking his hip to the side in the most inviting way. Zach tried not to think about just reaching out and burying his face in Chris’s crotch – he really did – but it was virtually impossible not to. When he looked up at Chris’s face, all he saw was the kindest, friendliest smile, eyes no longer smug, but warm and understanding. Sometimes it was like Chris was actively trying to be Zach’s number one fantasy. It was something he needn’t worry about because he very much was.

“Oh, nothing,” Zach mumbled, closing his eyes and tilting his head back against the couch. He started thinking about his mom. Can’t get it up thinking about mom, that’s for sure.

“It’s not nothing,” Chris said with a slight chuckle, “Your twink of the month got you all hot and bothered or something? Because I doubt it’s the standard issue Star Fleet uniform that gets you going.”

“Certainly not,” Zach said immediately. “On both parts, actually. Kind of hard to get laid when you’re missing eighty percent of your eyebrows.”

“Aww,” Chris said with a slight frown, “I think it’s…it’s endearing? I’m sure there’s a market for it.”

“Yeah, well, that market isn’t LA.”

“Shame on them, then. Hell, despite your stupid hair and weird brows and the fact that you spit when you talk, I’d fuck you,” Chris said with a shrug.

Zach’s cock twitched at the statement, not that it wouldn’t be expected to, since it was a cock and couldn’t fully grasp the concept of a joke. It was just really excited at the idea of fucking, not to mention fucking Chris. “One, you’re a dick and two, thanks, I appreciate the sentiment, but I should be apologizing to you. It’s just that with the way the ground was shaking and having to do that scene where I keep grabbing you over and over and over, I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I just haven’t…in a really long time, so it doesn’t take much. And thanks for not screaming, ‘Zach’s got a raging boner’ on set. Like the fact alone isn’t humiliating enough.”

“Don’t be humiliated,” Chris said immediately. “It happens to me, too, sometimes. If you have to rub one out before a scene, then you have to rub one out before a scene. Whatever.”

Zach couldn’t help the snort, “I would if it worked.”

“Seemed to me and my ass that it works just fine,” Chris said with another pointed glance at Zach’s crotch. He shifted his weight again, cocking his other hip to the side, questionably smug gaze back and mocking Zach in the dirtiest way. “Based on my limited experience with it, anyway.”

“Yeah, but I can’t – ” Zach stopped, concluding his admission with a sigh in place of words. 

“Can’t what?” And why was Chris’s voice so low? And suggestive? Was his cock controlling his hearing again? He hated when that happened.

He sighed again, “Come. Get off. Finish. Whatever your choice vernacular is. I can’t come.”

All traces of smugness were gone when Zach looked back up at Chris’s face. “You can’t come? Isn’t that a medical condition or something? Are you going to need a shunt? Don’t they put shunts in when that happens to drain the – oh God! Do you need a shunt? That’s so fucking creepy! Can’t you die of blue balls? I think I read somewhere that you can! Zach, go see a doctor! I don’t want you to die of blue balls! What would I tell your mother?!”

“You can’t die of blue balls!” Zach cried out, falling into uncomfortable laughter for a few moments. “Besides, it’s not like I’m hard all the time, I just don’t – oh my God, why am I even talking about this with you?”

“Because I am always interested in the state of your balls.”

“You need a new hobby,” Zach said, closing his eyes again. Chris was leaning against the arm of the couch, thick, muscular thighs way too close to Zach’s hands and it was taking everything he had not to reach out and grab. Grab and pull and rip and fuck and fuck and fuck until this tension was gone. 

“So you don’t come? How long has it been?” Chris asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch nearest Zach. He could feel the heat radiating from Chris’s body, which was patently unfair, considering the circumstances. 

“Fifteen days,” he answered immediately. 

“Mother _fuck_. Wow.”

“Yeah, so now you understand. One strong breeze, or in this case, a vibrating floor and I’m like a redwood.”

“Wow,” Chris said softly. And was he moving closer?

“Indeed. So don’t take it personally.”

“Is there some sort of deeper, psychological reasoning for this, or something?” Chris asked. He was definitely closer now because the scratchy material of Chris’s pants was catching on the shoulder of Zach’s shirt.

“I don’t know, and I really don’t even care, Freud and Jung be damned. I just want it to stop,” Zach said, opening his eyes and twisting his neck so he could look up at Chris. Chris’s cheeks were pink and his eyelids were lowered as he looked down at Zach. He licked his lips – fucking _again_ – and looked at Zach the strangest way.

“You know, if there’s anything I can do, you just let me know. This can’t be any fun for you, man.”

God, Chris’s voice sounded so husky, and so fucking hot. He’d have to remember this for later when he was trying to jerk off for the fifteenth time that day. He laughed, unable to help the joke that fell from his lips, “You offering to lend a hand, Pine?”

But before Chris could answer, there was a knock at the trailer door and a PA was sticking his head in to inform them that they were needed back on set, provided Zach was well enough to finish the day. He said that he was and he and Chris stood to leave the trailer. When they reached the door, Chris turned to him looking oddly serious and unforgivably sexy, “Zach, if you ever let me get my hands on you, I’d need way more than the fifteen minutes between takes.”

And just like that, Zach was at half-mast for the rest of the day.

*

Zach was man enough to admit it: he was sitting on the couch watching Bad News Bears and icing his balls. Because they ached in ways he didn’t like to think about. He was wearing his sweats and his glasses and his stupid Spock bowl cut was hanging down over his forehead but not enough to cover up what was left of his stupid Spock eyebrows. Not that he hated his job or anything, but as he had told Chris earlier, it didn’t give him the best advantage for hooking a one night stand to help him get over this problem he was having. Though he wasn’t sure he would even want to try, because truth be told, he was a little bit afraid of the complete mortification he would feel when he was going at it with Jimmy or Johnny or Chuck or whomever and he couldn’t finish.

So it was Friday night and Zach was home alone. Not even Noah wanted to hang out with him, as evidenced by his disappearance to the laundry room an hour earlier. Zach had been considering calling it an early night when there was a knock at the door. It was nearing ten, but there were only a handful of people who had his gate code and only one of them was a big enough asshole not to call before just showing up.

He made his way to the door and pulled it open, revealing Chris wearing probably the ugliest, oldest sweat pants he owned, and a hoodie that was at least five years old unzipped to reveal a white V-neck shirt with a hole in the hem. And he was wearing his glasses. Zach’s cock twitched in his pants and he almost sighed. He and his cock were not speaking anymore, even though it was completely warranted to find Chris totally fuckable when he looked like that. 

Chris held up a bottle of wine. “Can I come in?”

“You trying to seduce me or something?” Zach asked, stepping aside and allowing Chris room to enter. Chris, having always been entirely too comfortable in Zach’s house, made his way through the living room and into the kitchen, finding the wine glasses before Zach could even close and lock the door. “Because if you are, the least you could have done is dress the part.”

“Ha ha,” Chris remarked with a mocking little head nod, “And no. Not unless you want me to, anyway.”

Zach’s traitorous cock gave another valiant twitch, but he stayed silent to let Chris continue. Chris found the corkscrew and popped the cork, pouring a small amount of wine into each glass before reentering the living room. He handed one of the glasses to Zach and then plopped himself down on the couch without being asked to. Zach would have made a snide little remark if he didn’t like how Chris looked like this.

When Zach made a move to sit down next to him, Chris only shook his head and gestured to the floor space between his knees. Zach’s eyebrows shot up in equal parts disbelief and surprise, but he did as requested, sitting down on the floor and kicking his long legs out so they slid beneath the coffee table. Chris’s knees closed in on his shoulders and he smiled to himself, knowing Chris couldn’t see him. He slid down a little so that the back of his head was resting against the couch cushion, his ear just brushing against the soft cotton of Chris’s sweat pants. He was sure he was only imagining the feel of Chris’s body heat, but it was real enough to other, more desperate parts of his body. He shifted his hips, trying to keep it subtle, but if Chris was looking, Zach was sure he would know.

He nearly groaned when Chris shifted, reaching over Zach’s shoulder to place his now empty wine glass on the table. Chris pulled back, but didn’t resume his previous position. Instead, he dropped his hands to Zach’s shoulders, thumbs against the nape of his neck, fingers splayed across his collar bones.

“I’ve been thinking,” Chris said softly, but so suddenly that Zach jumped a bit. Chris squeezed his shoulders in a conciliatory gesture before continuing, “About your problem, and I think I know how to help.”

“Whoa, don’t – ” Zach tried to sit up and turn around, but Chris held him in place.

“You need to relax and stop thinking about it so much,” Chris continued despite Zach’s protestations, “We’re going to sit here looking like slobs, drinking expensive wine – see what I do for you? – and you’re not going to think about sex. Because _I_ don’t make you think about sex, do I?”

Zach took that moment to take a long, long sip of his wine. He was trying to decide how honest to be about his answer and he started to think about Eddie Izzard and whether he wanted a perjury one or perjury nine, but Chris continued. Though Zach’s silence may as well have been a complete admission. 

“Relax, man,” Chris said, starting to rub into Zach’s shoulders. “I’m just going to take your mind off of it.”

This was something that Zach was not sure he could achieve, but Chris’s hands began kneading into the tense muscles of his shoulders and Zach felt himself slipping into a nice kind of haze. Walter Matthau was coaching his team of misfits, he was working on his second glass of wine, and Chris’s nice, so perfect hands were working the kinks out of his neck. He sighed, soft and pleased as Chris’s fingers slipped up the back of his neck and into his hair. He dropped his chin to his chest and closed his eyes as the tips of Chris’s fingers worked over his scalp. When Chris’s fingers made their way out of Zach’s hair and to the tips of his ears, Zach moaned low and appreciatively, further pushing his head into Chris’s hands.

“Looks like someone has a soft spot,” Chris murmured with a chuckle, rubbing the shell of Zach’s ear between his thumb and his index finger.

“It’s the prosthetics,” Zach mumbled, tilting his head so that it rested against the inside of Chris’s knee. “Make my ears so sensitive.”

Chris smoothed his hands down the side of Zach’s neck, over his shoulders, and down to his chest. He paused for just a second, then began stroking across Zach’s nipple through the flimsy cotton of his shirt. Zach gasped and his eyes shot open. He sat up and moved to pull away, but Chris only dropped his other hand to repeat the action on Zach’s other nipple. His conscious mind was trying to stop it, told him not to get caught up in something he most likely couldn’t finish, but Chris’s body was so warm and the way he was touching him was just too good.

Chris’s breath was warm against the side of his face, his lips soft and a little damp when they brushed the shell of his ear. Fifteen, nearly sixteen days without an orgasm and Zach was already rock hard in his pants. Chris’s lips were pressing against the top of his ear, then down along the side of his neck where they stopped to press a long, wet kiss against his pulse point. “Tell me the truth: am I one of the dudes in your spank bank?”

“Chris.” It was somewhere between a whine and a moan, but he leaned back into Chris’s body and reached up to brush his fingers against the back of Chris’s hand where it was moving against his chest. Chris kissed his neck again, then pinched Zach’s left nipple, then his right.

“Am I?”

“Chris…”

Chris stopped all of his movement, but didn’t pull away. “We don‘t have to do this if you‘re not into me. I know you‘re usually into ugly stupid dudes – which clearly I‘m far from – but desperate times or whatever.”

Zach felt himself flush as he hissed out, “Yes.”

“Mmmm,” Chris murmured, tongue darting out to lick a path from the curve of Zach’s neck to the soft skin behind his ear. His thumbs brushed over Zach‘s nipples again, the feeling making him shiver and sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. “So. What do you think about when you‘re jerking off to me?”

“Oh my God!” It was supposed to come out as an indignant screech, but it was more of a breathless moan. He was preparing to retort with something about how fantasies are private and whatever the hell else, but Chris had pulled his hands up to Zach’s neck, tilted his head to the side, and pressed the sweetest, gentlest kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You, tied to my bed, ass in the air begging me to fuck you,” Zach confessed in a rushed whisper. He was too busy craning his neck to the side to get Chris to kiss his lips to care about what he just told him. His chin was tilting up, and he felt like he was going to break his neck trying to reach Chris’s mouth. He cracked his eyes open one at a time to see Chris, staring back at him, eyes narrowed and jaw slackened in incredulity. 

“How are you going to tie me to the bed?” Chris asked, “You don’t even have a headboard!”

Zach blinked at him. Once. Twice. “Uh, they _do_ make those restraints that come up from the side of the mattress, you jackass.”

Chris’s eyes widened and brightened with excitement, “You have those?”

“Well, no, it’s a fucking fantasy, Chris. I don’t need to own those things to know how hot it would be and I didn’t tell you that so you could ridicule me for my lack of preparedness,” Zach griped. 

“Fuck, Zach. You‘re so hot when you‘re disgruntled,” Chris groaned, rubbing at his eyes beneath his glasses. “Go. Get naked. Get into bed. I need a minute.”

“What, that’s it?” Zach questioned, but stood up anyway. “’Go get naked.’ Chris Pine: Champion Sweet-talker.”

“You know I‘m just a silver-tongued lothario, baby,” Chris quipped, looking up at Zach eyes swimming with pure _want_. It was enough to get Zach moving again. By the time he reached his bedroom, his shirt was around his neck, his sweats and briefs were at his thighs, and one of his socks had been kicked to the corner. He flopped down ungracefully onto the bed, carelessly tossing his glasses onto the nightstand before yanking his shirt off and kicking his sweats and underwear off. His breathing was heavy, but whether it was from his rushed disrobement or the fact that in a minute, Chris was going to join him and they were going to do filthy things, he couldn’t be sure.

He settled back against the pillows for a moment, alternating between crossing his arms behind his head (it made his biceps bulge, and his pecs flex) or sitting up on his elbows (it made his stomach clench, defining his abs). Then he remembered he had a bowl cut and only twenty percent of his eyebrows, and it was just Chris so it probably didn’t matter how ridiculous he looked, naked and hard and like an alien. Just as he was beginning to wonder what the hell was taking him so long, Chris sauntered into the room, slow and nonchalant and totally fucking _sexy_. 

“Don’t worry, man, I’ve just been waiting here. Glad you didn’t feel the need to rush,”Zach said with a smirk, licking his lips as Chris pulled his glasses off, folded them, and set them on the night stand next to Zach’s. 

Chris pulled off his hoodie and dropped it onto the floor before responding, “Sorry. Just, you know, letting your dog out, turning the TV off, locking up. Those nice little things. For you.”

Chris pulled his shirt up and over his head. Zach nearly groaned when Chris kicked off his ugly Berkeley Hippie shoes, hooked his thumbs into his sweats and pull them and his underwear down, stepping out of them carefully. Zach couldn’t take his eyes off Chris’s cock, pink and half hard against his thigh. He licked his lips again and let out a soft groan as Chris palmed himself gently, tugging from root to tip a few times.

Chris let go of himself, then knelt down onto the bed, swinging a knee over to straddle Zach. Zach sighed and reached out to curl his fingers into the skin of Chris’s hips. He tilted his chin up as Chris leaned down, moving past Zach’s puckered lips to kiss across his jaw and down his neck to his shoulder. Zach bucked his hips up into Chris’s and groaned at the friction. Chris sighed against Zach’s throat and pulled back so he could meet his eyes.

“Just relax,” he mumbled, pressing another kiss to Zach’s cheek. “Let me do all the work, okay?”

Zach chuckled a little, relaxing back into the bed, “I have this fantasy, too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Zach confirmed, sliding his hands up Chris’s sides, over his shoulders and down his arms, wrapping his fingers around his biceps. They contracted beneath his fingers as Chris dipped down to kiss and nip across Zach’s chest and down his stomach, looking back up at him from where he stopped, lips pressed to Zach’s hip.

“I’m going to suck you off,” Chris said, making himself more comfortable between Zach’s spread legs and wrapping his hand around the base of Zach’s cock. His brought his lips – those perfect, so soft gorgeous lips – to hover over the tip of Zach’s cock, “And if you think you’re going to come, don’t.”

“The fuck?!” Zach screeched.

“I told you: I need more than fifteen minutes. I’m going to make this worth it,” Chris said, his tongue darting out not to lick his lips (for once) but to lick along the tip of Zach’s cock, dragging it down to the base.

“Fuck, yes.”

Chris mouthed along the side of Zach’s dick, licking down to the crease of Zach’s thigh and across his too-sensitive balls. Zach groaned, trying to pull his hips away from Chris’s mouth.

“Too much?” Chris asked. He didn’t wait for an answer before changing position and taking Zach all the way into his mouth and sucking hard. Chris didn’t move for a few moments, only took deep breaths before swallowing. Zach gasped and reached out, digging his fingers into the messy blonde hair at the back of Chris’s head. He brushed his fingers along the back of Chris’s neck, earning a deep moan for his efforts. Agonizingly slowly, Chris pulled back, sucking so hard the pleasure was almost painful, but then Chris relented, bobbing his head up and down, tongue undulating along the bottom of Zach’s cock, wet slurping noises filling the air as Chris sucked him enthusiastically.

Zach lifted his head to look down: Chris’s eyes were closed, but his face was relaxed, his lips pink and stretched around the girth of Zach’s cock, slick with saliva and precome, and it was better than any fantasy Zach had ever had. So good, in fact, that he could feel – 

“Wait!”

Chris pulled away instantly, licking at the corners of his mouth. Zach had to close his eyes and look away because the sight alone was enough to push him over that very dangerous edge he was suddenly standing on. He tried to calm his breathing, and for the first time in two weeks, willed his orgasm away. He didn’t realize he was as close as he was, but it figured, considering how long it had been. And because it was _Chris_ who was sucking him off so keenly.

“Lube? Condoms?” Chris asked, hoarse voice (from _sucking his dick_ , his mind supplied) giving Zach goose bumps. 

Zach tried to tell Chris that they were in the drawer to Chris’s left, and to please help himself, but it came out as a vague gesture with his thumb and, “Yeah, please, Chris.”

Chris chuckled a little as he crawled back up Zach’s body and reached over him and into the drawer. He pulled out the lube and a condom and as he shifted back into his previous position, Zach caught him around the back of his neck. He pulled Chris down, and Chris dipped his head to kiss at Zach’s neck and along his jaw.

“Okay, really?” Zach said with a slight frown, “The first time it’s a flirty tease, the second time it’s strange, now, it’s offensive, you ass.”

He felt Chris smile against his neck and he reached up to pull Chris’s face to his own. Chris was smiling, nearly laughing, and Zach’s frown deepened. Chris schooled his face into something close to seriousness and said, “This is about you and what you want.”

“I want you to fucking kiss me before you fuck me. A pretty fair request, I think,” Zach snapped.

“You know how you think about me tied to your bed –”

“Oh my God, that again.”

“ – And begging you to fuck me? I think about your mouth.”

Zach could practically see his own shocked expression reflected in the blue of Chris’s eyes. “That’s it? I want to tie you down and fuck you, and you want to make out? What, are you regressing to seventh grade?”

“That’s just my favorite,” Chris admitted, his cheeks darkening from their pink arousal flush, to a deeper red. “I’m on a mission and if I detou to kiss you now, I don’t think I’ll stop.”

“Oh, God, Chris,” Zach said, reaching up to cup Chris’s face in his hands. “You’re a regular martyr for the cause. The Mother Theresa of Gay Sex.”

Chris opened his mouth to reply, but Zach held him steady, sat up and kissed him. It was awkward, too much teeth and at a weird angle, but it was a kiss. Zach pulled back and Chris followed the movement, pausing briefly before leaning in again. This kiss was better, their lips parted slightly, Chris’s tongue slipping out to lick under Zach’s top lip to open his mouth more. Zach leaned forward and sealed their mouths together, his tongue sliding against Chris’s when it entered his mouth. Chris moaned and pressed harder into Zach, kissing him deeper. It was so slow and so deep and so arousing, Zach wondered if he could just come from making out because he was starting to think it was a very real possibility. When Chris broke the kiss to breathe against Zach’s lips, Zach opened his eyes to see Chris staring back at him. Chris leaned in again, but Zach pulled back.

“Okay. I get your point,” Zach conceded. Chris kissed like a promise; if he fucked even half as well, Zach would never let him out of his bed. “Was it as good as you thought it would be?”

Chris gave him another short kiss before responding, “Yeah, almost.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Zach said too fondly to be threatening, reaching up to cover Chris’s face with his hand and push him lower. “Weren’t you doing something more important?”

“Yeah,” Chris agreed with a smile, sliding down so he was back between Zach’s thighs. He dropped the condom and lube beside Zach’s hip, and dropped his head, placing kisses along the crease of Zach’s thigh before dragging his tongue across his balls. Zach hissed at the slight pressure against his too-sensitive balls and he could feel Chris smiling against his skin. Chris hands moved up to smooth along the insides of Zach’s thighs and he gasped as he felt the warm, wet heat of Chris’s tongue sliding under his balls and into the space between his cheeks.

“Chris.” Just the name in the form of a sigh as he spread his legs to better accommodate Chris’s mouth.

Chris hummed his acknowledgement as he pulled back for a moment. Zach met his eye when he looked up a little shocked at the unguarded want worn plainly on his face. He fumbled to try to say something, but words wouldn’t come. Instead he reached down and patted the back of Chris’s head, not so subtly guiding him back down between his legs. Chris laughed and made a muttered, indistinctive comment about “pushy” and “impatient” but Zach couldn’t be bothered with caring. Chris’s mouth was back on him again, his fingers spreading him wide, his tongue gliding smoothly along his perineum and down to his asshole, pressing in for the briefest of moments before returning to long slow licks from bottom to top and back.

Zach made no secret of his appreciation, moaning and sighing, rocking his hips up to meet Chris’s mouth and groaning loudly whenever Chris’s tongue pressed fully inside him. With one last good lick, Chris lifted his head and reached up to where he’d deposited the lube, picking it up and examining the bottle.

“Hey, wait, hey, no,” Zach said with a whine, jabbing the heel of his foot into the side of Chris’s thigh.

“Hey, yourself.”

“No, I like that. Keep doing it,” Zach urged, changing tactics and nudging Chris in the ribs with his knee. “Come on, man, please.”

Chris smiled from where he had resettled himself between Zach’s thighs and shook his head. He poured some lube over two of his fingers and without any preamble, pushed them into Zach. Chris’s thumb pressed against Zach’s perineum, rubbing hard, slow circles against his prostate through his skin. Zach tossed his head back and moaned obscenely, rocking his hips against Chris’s hand, an explosion of sparks lighting a trail up his spine. Chris’s breath was hot and damp against the inside of his thigh and he was only barely able to stutter out, _more_ , amidst the ministrations of Chris’s insistent fingers. Chris slipped a third finger inside him, putting pressure on his prostate from both inside and outside his body. It was so much that a light, pleasure-driven sweat was breaking out across his forehead and in the crook of his knees. He was breathing heavily, panting hard and while he wished he had the power to open his eyes and to look at Chris while he was fucking him with his fingers, he couldn’t. All he could do was breathe and pant and beg and hold off his own orgasm without making Chris stop because it was all just too good.

Finally, Chris slowed down and pulled his hand away, drawing a long, bereft groan from the depths of Zach’s chest. He needed a few seconds to get himself back under control and he was hoping that Chris would just magically read his mind and _know_ this because those perfect, wonderful hands had rendered him speechless. Chris pressed a soft, wet kiss to the center of Zach’s chest and Zach heard the crinkling of plastic as Chris somehow managed to finagle the package open.

“Your mouth,” Chris said softly, getting Zach’s attention and making him open his eyes. “It does this thing, sometimes, where your mouth is closed, but your lips don’t quite meet. It’s the _sexiest_ thing and I just…it takes everything in me not to jump on you and kiss you when it happens.”

Zach blinked, looking down at Chris who was fitting the condom on himself, glancing from what he was doing up to Zach, then back down to what he was doing. When he finally had the condom on, he leaned over Zach and lined himself up.

“It’s doing that thing right now,” Chris said, voice rough but somehow still quiet and soft.

It wasn’t until that exact moment that Zach stopped thinking about getting laid and coming hard and fast and all over the place and started thinking about the fact that he was doing sexy naked things with _Chris_ , who was pretty much the star of all of his _real_ fantasies. The good dirty ones, anyway. It took the breath out of him, and he reached up, grabbed Chris by the back of the neck, and kissed him. Chris breathed against his mouth and Zach only kissed him harder, sealing his lips against Chris’s. Chris’s tongue dipped into his mouth as he slid his cock in, pushing himself into Zach as he kissed him long and slow and deep.

Zach felt his chest fill with a heavy, warm affection he hadn’t felt in a long time. A kind of affection he would never have words for, but looking at Chris, he somehow knew Chris was feeling the same way. It was creepily tender and killing the mood. “Well, are you going to gaze lovingly at me, or are you going to man up and fuck me?”

Chris looked startled for a fleeting moment before he laughed, dropping onto his elbows and burying his face in the crook of Zach’s neck. “You’re such a fucking asshole! My God. Why do I even…how come I put up with you, man? You’re just…you’re so…”

“Fucking _awesome_ ,” Zach answered squeezing down around where Chris was buried inside him. Chris groaned and rolled his hips, causing them to both moan in unison. He pulled out and thrust back in so hard that Zach had to reach up and grip Chris’s arms to anchor himself. He hissed out a soft, _yes_ , and Chris grinned, continuing to drive into him relentlessly. Zach locked his ankles around Chris’s back, and as much as he wanted to see the need written all over Chris’s face, he closed his eyes and just let himself feel.

Chris was fucking him deep and steady and it was so good. Better than good, because he could feel the slow throb of his orgasm rebuilding itself just below his bellybutton and he welcomed it. He would need the added stimulation to his cock to come, but just then, it was perfect. Chris was grunting above him, mumbling filthy things about how good Zach felt around his cock, how hot he looked below him just _taking it_ and it felt so good.

He leaned up into the touch of Chris’s mouth against his own and he groaned as their bodies pressed together, his erection trapped between them.

“Jerk me off, Chris, please,” Zach whimpered against Chris’s wet mouth once they broke the kiss. Chris huffed out a little laugh, and Zach opened his eyes in time to see Chris push himself up, the muscles in his arms flexing against Zach’s hands where they were wrapped around Chris’s biceps. He squeezed them, nails digging into soft skin and Chris smirked before propping himself up on one arm, and reaching down to jerk Zach off with the other, his steady thrusts never faltering.

“You’re lucky I work out,” Chris said, sounding too controlled and too refined for their current situation. Zach squeezed down around him again and Chris gasped, his thrusts pausing momentarily before picking up in earnest. “God, yes, Zach. Fuck, _yes._ “

Zach rolled his hips into Chris’s thrusts, very nearly overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through him. Chris’s cock was hard and hot and thick inside him and his hand was moving steadily over him, jerking him on counterpoint to his thrusts and Zach was only barely holding on. “Chris, I – I, oh God, yes, it’s finally, I’m…”

But Zach could only finish his babbling by tossing his head back and crying out into the air as he came between their bodies. He was fairly certain a choir of angels was singing somewhere because it felt like he was simultaneously dying and being brought back to life as every muscle in his body contracted spasmodically, clenching and releasing rapidly and he could hardly think. It was so good and such a relief that he started laughing – full on maniacal laughter – before calming down and relaxing against the bed, smiling stupidly.

“You all right, there?” Chris asked. Zach could hear his smile without having to see it and he blindly reached up and patted the back of Chris’s head.

“Perfect,” Zach said dreamily. He opened his eyes and looked at Chris for a long moment, “Fuck me, Chris. I want to watch you come.”

Chris closed his eyes and groaned, and Zach clung to him, feeling every movement of Chris inside him tenfold as he was fucked hard and fast and so, so good. Not too long after, Chris came, his lips parting and his eyes closing as he threw his head back and gave himself over to his orgasm. If Zach could have come again, he would have because he’d be damned if he’d ever seen anything hotter. 

Chris’s arms were shaking as he pulled out and rolled onto his back beside Zach. Zach turned and looked at him, and they locked eyes, smiling a little when they realized they were both wearing the same dreamy, fucked-out expression.

“You’re a gentleman and a scholar,” Zach said, watching Chris pull the condom off and tie it off.

“I do what I can,” Chris said with a shrug. “I just wanted to help you out. I’m a good friend like that.”

Zach laughed feeling more relaxed than he had in over two weeks, comfortable and warm as the aftereffects of their hot, hot sex coursed through him. He reached down and brushed his fingers over the back of Chris’s hand, and Chris turned his hand palm up, lacing their fingers together for a moment. Chris looked down at their linked hands, smiled, then looked back up to Zach, “Though I’d be lying if I said my motivations were entirely selfless. Because they weren’t.”

“When have you ever done anything selflessly?” Zach said with exasperated affection, “And are you just going to lie there and let me soak in my own jizz or are you going to get me something to clean this off with?”

“Go take a shower,” Chris said, detangling his fingers from Zach’s and rolling off the bed. Zach watched as he bent over and pulled his underwear on, smirking at Zach as the band snapped against his skin. Zach licked his lips, already feeling the hum of arousal working itself up in the pit of his stomach. Chris seemed to notice the way Zach’s eyes raked over his body and he shook his head, “No. You get that thought out of your head right now.”

“What?” Zach asked innocently.

“I’m all fucked out,” Chris said regrettably.

“If I can go another round you can, too.”

Chris scrunched up his nose and shook his head, “Clearly you’re forgetting the balance of work that went into this. I sucked you off, then I rimmed you, then I fucked you, then I jerked you off. Me. I did. Not to mention I had to jerk off twice before I even got here just to make sure I could make it through all of that without coming embarrassingly quickly, so yeah. Yeah. I’m all fucked out.”

Snorting, Zach sat up and then snickered a little to himself, “Fine. I suppose your point is valid.”

He climbed out of bed and walked over to where Chris was standing. He stopped in front of him and leaned in, careful not to press his sticky body to Chris’s. He brushed his mouth against Chris’s and the soft sigh that Chris breathed out as they kissed made that warm, creepy affection well up in his chest again. He tried to pull back, but Chris cupped his hand around the back of his neck and held him close, so Zach deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Chris’s mouth, wrapping his hands around Chris’s hips and rubbing soft circles against the muscles that were flexing underneath his thumbs. When Chris finally pulled away, his eyes were bright and he was smiling gently. He brought their foreheads together, his thumb moving rhythmically against the skin behind Zach’s ear.

“Now go shower, because this,” he pulled back and looked at the come drying on Zach’s stomach, “Is really fucking nasty.”

Zach jerked away from Chris’s grasp, sneering at his gleeful chuckles, “I hate you.”

Chris was still laughing when Zach slammed the bathroom door shut. Zach showered quickly washing away lube and jizz and the smell of sex and Chris from his skin. He wondered for the briefest of moments if Chris was using this as an opportunity to sneak out, because having known Chris for a while, he knew he was certainly remiss in his post-fuck decorum. His stomach growled as he was washing the conditioner from his hair and he shut off the water, stepping out to dry off and wrap a towel around his waist. He walked back into the bedroom hating himself a little for being relieved to find Chris sitting in the bed, flipping through one of the photography books that had been on the night stand. He noticed that the condom had been disposed of and that the blankets had been straightened out and turned down.

Zach walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs, dropping the towel to pull them on. He picked the towel up off the floor and aimlessly chucked it back into the bathroom before joining Chris on the bed. He watched Chris flip through the book before he turned to the nightstand to pick up half a sandwich from where it rested on the plate.

“Oh, please, by all means,” Zach said with an indignant huff, “Help yourself.”

Chris only smirked dropping the book into his lap to pick up the plate and hand the second half of the sandwich over to Zach. Mollified, Zach ate in silence, taking the empty plate into the kitchen when he was finished. He stood awkwardly between the bed and the door to the bathroom for a moment before saying, “I, uh, I have an extra toothbrush.”

Zach watched Chris’s face carefully, taking in the way his shoulders relaxed just a bit and the tension in his eyebrows lessened. He got up out of the bed and walked towards where Zach was standing, brushing his hand against his hip as he moved past him and into the bathroom. Zach fished out a spare toothbrush for him and they stood together at the sink, sneaking glances at each other in the mirror. Afterwards, they fell into bed and Zach rolled over onto his stomach, turned towards where Chris’s position mirrored his own. After a few moments of settling into a comfortable position, Chris kicked his leg out and wrapped it around Zach’s, and Zach reached out tucked his thumb into the waistband of Chris’s trunks, curling his fingers against the small of his back tapping a tuneless rhythm against his skin as he fell asleep.

*

Zach blinked awake to the dimly lit room, the clock at his bedside telling him it was just after seven in the morning. He turned over in bed only to come face to not-quite-face with Chris’s bare feet. Blinking the room into clearer focus, he flipped onto his back and took in how Chris was lying on his stomach, feet on the pillows, propped up on his elbows with Zach’s MacBook open. He looked so cute flipping through the pages of whatever website he was looking at that Zach forgot to be cranky about the invasion of privacy. You don’t just mess around with other people’s laptops without approval. Luckily he’d cleared his web browser history the day before, otherwise Chris would be privy to an eyeful of _Bareback Mountain._

He reached out and brushed his hand along the back of Chris’s knee, resting it against his calf. Chris didn’t look away from what he was doing, but Zach could see his glasses move as his cheeks rose with his smile. After a few moments Chris moved one of his arms from where it was hovering over the touchpad of the laptop and wrapped it around Zach’s ankle where it was still under the blanket, his fingers resting against the arch of his foot, thumb moving steadily over the top. It was so casually intimate that Zach felt that weird, white hot affection sneaking up on him, so he broke the too-comfortable silence.

“What are you looking at?”

Chris snickered roughly and removed his hand from Zach’s ankle only to pat the space beside him.

“Okay,” Chris began as Zach kicked off the covers and flipped around so he was on his stomach beside Chris. “Remember that whole tied to the bed thing you said last night?”

Zach felt a blush creep up and he looked down at his hands, “Please, for the love of…whatever, can you just forget that? Please?”

When he finally looked at Chris, he was met with furrowed brows and the sweetest, most confused face he’d ever seen on anyone who wasn’t Noah. “Why would I want to do that? What size is this bed, anyway? Cal King?”

“Uh, yeah, why?” But then Zach looked over Chris’s shoulder and to the computer screen before laughing delightedly, “Sportsheet under the bed restraint system. Holy shit.”

“Gotta love Amazon,” Chris said with a smile. “So Cal King? Overnight shipping?”

Zach’s laughter faded away and he looked at Chris for a long moment before asking, “Are you sure?”

He couldn’t specify what he was asking for confirmation of, because even he didn‘t know, but Chris nodded anyway and said, “Yeah, of course,” like it was nothing so Zach leaned in and kissed him soundly. Just a short, dry kiss that ended quickly, but was nice all the same.

“Thanks,” Zach said, though mostly for a lack of anything better to say.

“My pleasure. Besides, I wasn‘t kidding when I said I care about your balls,” Chris said with a smile. “Now go brush your teeth. You’re cute and I like you _a lot_ , but your mouth tastes like ass.”

Zach was struck silent for only a moment before he glared and rolled out of bed, “You’re a son of a bitch, you know that? And one day – probably when I have you tied up and begging for my cock – you’re going to pay for that comment.”

He was in the bathroom and already shutting the door when he heard Chris’s rough, shiver-inducing reply: 

“Fuck, Zach. I’m counting on it.”


End file.
